Our Story
by Sakkidatta Fallen Tenshi
Summary: They always found each other, through the good and bad. No matter how much time passed as the years began to change them. Even though he thought he was a monster and she was too hopeful for her own good some days, they needed each other. We needed each other, and this is our story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, so…. Please don't be disappointed with me again, but I'm Saving Grace is getting a bit away from where I had originally wanted the plot to go. I had a specific story in mind to tell, but I don't think I can do it in full on chapters like that, especially with school and work. So, to try and keep the creative juices flowing, while I work on the next chapter for that, here is a drabble series! It won't have any particular order to the chapters, but I really hope you all enjoy so I don't leave you hanging.

* * *

She sat beside him watching the lake gently ripple. It was always so calming to sit with him, even in the silence. No matter how many years passed, the one constant thing was their friendship.

He had fought against it, and her, before. He had told her to hate him and to give up on him. Still she had faith in him. He had told her he was a monster, and tried to convince her that she was one too, but her heart had stayed strong even as the cracks started to appear.

He wouldn't always say it, but he was always so, so relieved, so thankful, that she had stayed.

She just felt lucky to stay by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Some times she enjoyed their discussions; they were always interesting and challenged her mind. But then there were times those discussions turned into debates.

Those were the times she didn't enjoy their conversations. After all, how do you argue with the Uchiha prodigy who is used to always being right?

But she was grateful for the knowledge she could take from him and his words. He challenged her, pushed her. He reminded her that she could achieve the things she put her mind to, and also reminded her that she was only human.

He was there for her.

Which was more than she could say for anyone else in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're just like me." He said as he coldly caressed her cheek. "You learned how to be a monster with the best didn't you?"

She shook her head frantically, tears streaming down her face, "You're not a monster, and even if you were, I'm not like you. I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so sorry-!"

"Shh…" he covered her mouth, relishing in the growing panic in her eyes. "It's okay, really. You manipulated me and did it coldly and precisely, if it hadn't been done to me, I'd be quite proud. You really had me fooled. Really made me believe that you loved me."

The tears kept coming even faster. That wasn't who she was, what she had intended. She wasn't a monster…

The last thing she saw were his eyes as they bled into the familiar Sharingan, and when she woke up?

He was right, she was a monster.


	4. Chapter 4

If you're enjoying the story please feel free to let me know, whether that be through reviews or even just favoriting or following, it's much appreciated. I wasn't sure what kind of response this would get.

* * *

They could go days, weeks, even months without speaking to each other. Not because they were angry at one another, or because they forgot the other person; but because they knew.

They knew that they each had lives of their own, that they both needed to keep growing. He also knew that she would never leave him alone. She would never let him be lonely again.

They were guides to one another. Her the light to his shadows, and him the peace in her ever worrying mind.

Two halves to a coin, though you would never expect it seeing the two of them together.

The miko and the shinobi.


	5. Chapter 5

He had stood aside so she could live her life. Been the brother of her heart that she had proclaimed him to be, watched as she dated and fell in and out of these small crushes and puppy love. But now?

He watched as she became smaller, more quiet, didn't speak her mind as often, and stopped speaking to her friends completely.

Still, he tried to remain neutral, to not interfere. It wasn't his place if she felt she loved Sai.

His last straw though was when they were on mission and Sai referred to her as nothing more than his dog, begging for more.

His Sharingan came forward as they narrowed in on its prey.

No one hurt what was his.

No one.


	6. Chapter 6

_One version of the beginning..._

* * *

He saw her, sitting under a tree alone. She looked no older than 14, yet she was sitting in a kimono far nicer than the Uchiha clan could ever afford. Other children and adults milled around, yet any time one came close to her, she would watch them unnervingly till they back off.

He could sense her anger, feel the shields she'd put around herself. For some reason, he could also sense her loneliness.

How interesting.

* * *

She could feel someone attempting to approach her again. She could sense his aura coming closer though she couldn't see him, like he was moving in stealth. Then she focused…

She could feel his need to protect, to guard and watch over, but it was slightly muddled with a darkness in him. But the kindness shone out like a small light in the dark.

So instead of trying to make this person back off, she waited.

When he appeared before her suddenly, she didn't scream or flinch. Kagome simply met his eyes and said:

"Hi."


	7. Chapter 7

It was the middle of the night when he heard the knock on his door.

Most people would've been asleep, but not him; he never slept, as was shown by the deep lines under his eyes. Though he knew how much it worried her that he wasn't resting enough.

Her…

She was the one knocking on his door. No doubt needing him once again. She always came to him when she wanted something, needed something.

Needed him.

They weren't together. It was never that simple. Or perhaps it was just too complicated. They had both had other lovers. But when one of them was in need, they somehow found their way to each other.

As he got up to go to the door, he sighed as he felt the dull pain in his heart. She probably needed to be comforted from another broken heart, or reassured of her choices and who she was. She could be so… needy at times.

But as he opened the door and looked into watery blue eyes with tears already spilling from them, he enveloped her in his arms to give her the security she needed.

He could never turn her away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you think it's true?" Kagome asked quietly.

Itachi watched her silently, waiting for her to continue.

"Do I really seem like a silver tongued manipulative bitch who rubs her "perfect" life in everyone's faces and is a whore?"

He stood in front of her, using a finger under her chin to raise her eyes to his, "This is nothing but a venomous attack of someone who is clearly insecure in themselves."

She looked away from his gaze. "But…what if there's some truth to what Eri said? There must be if she felt so strongly about what she said…"

"Kagome." She looked back at him warily, "you want to know how I can prove you're not?"

She sighed, "How?"

"You're too innocent. You're not like me, manipulative like I can be. Every time we ever did anything sexual…" he leaned close and nibbled on her ear lobe before whispering, "I started it. You're not like me. You still have your morality."

Kagome blushed before leaning away from him, "Quit making yourself out to be a monster. You're not. I love you just the way you are."

"You are not a bad person Kagome." He brushed the hair away from her cheek.

She took his calloused hands and brought them to cup her face, nuzzling her cheek into his hands.

"Thank you Itachi."


	9. Chapter 9

She was so frustrated she couldn't stop crying no matter how hard she tried to hold it back. "I don't know what to do anymore! I'm not even sure I **WANT** to be a med-nin anymore. I can't do it. Maybe I can just help in the civilian hospital…"

She buried her face in her hands as Itachi sat besides her, comforting her in his silence.

"Itachi… Why couldn't I be better at these jutsus? You make it all look so easy! I'm just so stupid… I can't do anything right." The tears came harder as her mind brought her to a dark time. Whispers of worthlessness and screams of being useless and just a copy echoed in her mind.

He knew where her mind was going, and he hated that she couldn't forget about the brat that had broken her so deeply, scarred her irreparably.

He bent down and kissed her chastely, stunning her out of crying.

"I believe in you. I have since the day we met Kagome. I don't care if no one else does and I don't care if you do not believe in yourself. I believe in you no matter the choices you make, no matter what you decide I will always be here, telling you I believe in you."

She wrapped her arms around the normally stoic heir and pressed her cheek to his chest, listening to his heart beat comfortingly.

He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly, "I'm always on your side. I've loved you since you were eleven years old and I'm never going to stop loving you and taking care of you."

Kagome sniffled a bit, "I don't want to be a burden to you Itachi… I already feel bad enough for being such a cry baby."

"You have never been a burden. You've been everything but that: sister, lover, friend. You believed in me when no one else did. I am simply returning the favor."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, having no more words that could truly express what she wanted to say.


	10. Chapter 10

Because the chapters are from throughout different points in their lives, I'll try to leave little hints and clues as to where they are and how old they are and what not.

If you'd like better clarification, please feel free to PM me or review, and I'll try to make it clearer.

Also, if you just are enjoying the story itself so far, **let me know**! While I am mostly posting this because this is something I need to put out, I would like to know if my readers are enjoying this or not and what they're thinking thus far.

Anyway, here we are, chapter 10!

* * *

Two people sat by the lake with each other. The girl's back against the boy's as she dug her toes into the sand, giggling to herself.

"Itachi? How come you live so far away?" she peered at him from over her shoulder. Since he was 7 years older than her, the twelve year old was never completely sure of how he would answer, if the silent teenager would even answer.

Not that he needed to sometimes. She swore she could read his mind.

"Konoha is not that far away. Besides, in a few more years you'll be there as well, do you not remember?"

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Of course I remember Itachi-san! But… you're so far away NOW. I don't like not seeing you every day."

He turned around and poked her forehead.

"Patience is a virtue Higurashi-chan."

She puffed her cheeks out even more, "Don't treat me the same as your brother! And you're not patient either! You just hide it better cause you're the Uchiha heir!"

He gave her a half smile before ruffling her hair, much to her annoyance.

"Hn."


	11. Chapter 11

He appeared inside her bedroom wordlessly. She figured he'd just come in through the window, typical ninja fashion and all.

"Hello Itachi."

He nodded at her, "Kagome."

"How are you? I know the Hokage has given you a break since you've been doing back to back missions since you became active again."

He moved to stand closer to her in the kitchen as she was prepping for dinner. "It is… interesting, having nothing with which to occupy myself."

Translation? He was bored.

"Maybe you should find something to do, don't ninjas have hobbies?"

"Perhaps I shall just do you."

She dropped the spatula she was holding as she whirled around in shock, her face blushing bright red.

"Excuse me?"

He leaned in closer, enjoying how her face looked as she got more flustered. "Though last time we spoke, you were going to prove me wrong, show me how… dirty, you could be."

She looked away, her heart racing in her chest. "I could still prove you wrong. I can start something with you." She brought her eyes to meet his, her pride beginning to flare up in retaliation. "Meanie."

He whispered in her ear, "And yet you love it. Deep down the darkness you know exists in me turns you on. It's like playing with a flame, and the brighter and hotter it gets, the more you're dying to find out if it burns."

She leaned back into him, gently nuzzling his neck, the only person he would ever allow to get so close. "I already know it burns. I want you. Need you." She gently nibbled on his neck.

"Oh?" he grasped her hair in one hand, pulling it back tightly so her throat was exposed. "Tell me where is it burning. Where do you get hot wondering if I'm poison or redemption? Where on your body are you aching, throbbing, to find out just what I am?

She took a deep breath to steel her nerves before looking deep into his eyes. "My p-!"

He pinned her against the wall and had her legs already wrapped around him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone, I can't seem to concentrate on studying for my last final, so I found some inspiration for this instead. Enjoy!

* * *

He listened to her as she spoke, completely enraptured by the sound of her voice and the happiness he could hear in her tone, even if he never looked it. Her blue eyes shined brightly as they stared out onto the sun setting on the surface of the lake.

She was his, even though he felt that he should never have had someone so innocent. He would only bring hardship to her throughout her life. Though he had been forgiven for the wrong doings he'd done and it was understood that he had been ordered to do so and therefore given no choice, Konoha still whispered about him and the Uchiha clan when they thought he wasn't there to listen.

And even though he knew he was as good as a curse to her and her life, he watched her eyes sparkle, and began to think about getting her a different jewel to keep throughout her life; one that would hopefully bring her happiness instead of hardship, as blue and deep as the ocean in her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

"Enough. Kagome… please." He whispered brokenly.

"No. I'm not forgetting you. I'm not leaving you. I'm not moving on from you."

He paced the darkened room agitatedly, wanting her to see reason. "You think I'm human, I'm not. Stop trying to make me like you."

"You'll never be like me Itachi. That's not what I wanted to begin with." She tried to reach for him but he pulled away as though her touch burned.

"Why can't you just let me go? Enough is enough, why won't you just say goodbye. What is so important you can't let go!" his voice which had started softly raised into a yell as he turned his piercing Sharingan eyes on her.

She met his eyes bravely, blue sparkling through a light sheen of tears as stubbornness and truth were attempting to speak to him.

"You."


	14. Chapter 14

She treasured these moments with him. Even though they had not spoken a single word in the past hour, just being able to be near him was more than enough to lift her spirits.

Some might find it odd that she was reading a scroll as he was sharpening his weapons under the cherry blossom trees, but he was the Uchiha prodigy and she was the protector of the Shikon. They didn't do normal.

Watching his face as he worked in concentration she smiled mischievously as she slowly reached a hand out to poke his side-

And was quickly stopped by a scarred hand holding hers, one eyebrow arched slightly as she started to giggle at the look on his face and from being caught.

This was their normal, however odd it was; as a smile ghosted over his face, she decided that their normal wasn't so bad.


	15. Chapter 15

He was surprised she didn't scream or get startled when he appeared in front of her. Most people flinched at the very least.

Her small even voice drifted to his ears as she spoke to him. " _Hi_."

Her ruffled black hair waved gently in the wind, kimono obviously dirtied from sitting on the earth. But when his eyes met hers, he felt something within him. As onyx eyes stared into sapphire, something gripped his soul tightly; Itachi found himself unable to look away.

She felt it as well. The connection. Something about his aura was good for her's, and the gods must've decided that they had met for a reason.

Finally, as he regained himself, Itachi crouched down to be on the same level as her. Something he had usually only done for his younger brother Sasuke.

"Hn."


	16. Chapter 16

Itachi watched her, his eyes darkening with his temperament. "You're searching for an answer that doesn't exist Kagome."

She raised an eyebrow at him, defiance in her eyes. "Maybe I'm looking for an answer that doesn't exist with you."

"You're looking for an answer that suits you, not reality. I will do many things for you, but I won't twist reality to suit you." He let a hint of condescending seep into his voice.

Her own eyes flashed in irritation for a moment at the insinuation. "What makes you think I'm looking for an answer to suit me? I'm not asking you to twist anything. I prefer your honesty. I know you won't always agree with me and vice versa. You make me challenge my ideas and feelings. You don't coddle me."

"And I never will. Coddling is the worst thing you can do to anyone. The words anyone "everything will be okay" is the worst thing you can say to anyone." While his face remained ever the same, Kagome could sense the tenseness in his aura. But then the words penetrated her heart, and her own face darkened.

"It isn't the worst thing you can say to someone. But I think it is one of the most offensive lies."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And what would come before it?"

"I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

Happy reading everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully more to come!

* * *

"I won't be back for dinner tonight." He spoke softly as he watched her make breakfast in the small kitchen of her apartment.

He saw the small hesitation as she was scrambling the eggs. "Oh, do you have a mission you're going to be going on?"

He wondered how she would react when he responded, knowing that she would never expect what he was about to say next.

"No, a date."

This time she dropped the chopsticks she was holding and turned around to stare at him wide eyed. "Really? How'd you meet? Who is it?"

Itachi sipped his tea as he took in her expression leaving her to wait in her curiosity.

"Itachiiiiii!"

"Naruto set us up."

"He what?! So who is it?" She forgot all about breakfast as she followed him out of the kitchen to where he was getting ready to leave. "Itachi you can't just drop a bomb like that on me and walk away!"

He paused in the open door before turning back. He reached a hand out to her face and Kagome closed her eyes expecting him to caress her cheek or pat her head. Instead-

Two fingers poked her in the middle of her forehead.

"Good things come to those who wait Kagome."

She watched the door close with puffed cheeks, her irritation rising. "Dammit Itachi I told you I'm not Sasuke and quit poking me like that!"

She sighed as her mind wandered wondering who on earth he'd be going on this date with until something suddenly brought her back to earth.

"My breakfast!" she wailed as she ran back to salvage what she could.


	18. Chapter 18

She walked into her small apartment without much thought, not even sparing a second glance for the shadow that didn't belong. As she started to leave her things across the floor the shadow moved over to her revealing himself in the light.

"Hi Itachi," She spoke softly, eyes far away even as she was unpacking her bags. "You have perfect timing sometimes. Can I ask you something?"

Taking the bag from her he allowed his hand to brush against her cheek, causing her eyes to his.

Understanding this to be a yes, and wanting to hear his thoughts she continued, "Do I seem like someone to look up to or someone people should strive to be? Like I'm someone motivational and inspirational?" She looked down chewing slightly on her lower lip in thought, "Someone told me today that I am those things, a younger medic nin who I was giving advice about ways to train better in the future. But I don't see myself like that at all. I don't think I'm someone worth looking up towards."

"Kagome," he spoke softly interrupting her train of thought. "You have striven for your dream for over a decade without a second guess, that in itself is admirable. I have known none other who has been as dedicated to their ninja way without falter before you."

Her brow furrowed as she scowled, "Anyone can hold onto a dream and work towards it, the real people worth being role models are those that make that dream a reality."

"You are still a medic nin training, no matter how much more advanced you are than the others of your age. Some dreams are followed and built over much longer periods of time; it is not about how long it takes. If you inspire a few along the way to your goal it is not a bad thing, regardless of how you perceive yourself. " He poked her in the forehead causing a small smile to break across her face.

"I suppose you're right in a way. It just feels weird to have someone who barely knows me think so positively about me." Sighing she moved to the bed so she could lay down and unwind, eyes closing to settle in to a peaceful sleep.

Itachi watched her, a ghost of a smile playing across his lips as he let himself out so she would rest. "You are thought positively of by many Kagome, you just haven't realized it for yourself yet.


End file.
